


I'll Be Home

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 887Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings:A/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Written for @jensen-jarpad Christmas challenge.Song: I’ll be home for Christmas version I used here!#Beca’sChristmasChallenge





	I'll Be Home

You were excited for Christmas this year. It was going to be yours and Deans first Christmas as a married couple. You had only been married a few months but it didn’t matter. The two of you and Sam had decorated the bunker for Christmas. It wasn’t much but it made the bunker a little festive. Sam often commented how happy Dean was for Christmas this year, how you got to spend it together as his wife.  
It was two weeks before Christmas and a hunt had taken your boys from you. Dean promised they would be home soon, but as the days kept getting closer to Christmas you were worried they wouldn’t make it home for Christmas.  
You voiced your worry one night over the phone to Dean.  
“Baby?”  
“Yea Sweetheart?”  
“Will you be home for Christmas? You’ve been gone so long already, I don’t want to spend our first Christmas married apart from each other.”  
“I know (Y/N/N). We’re trying this hunt is just a lot more complicated than expected.”  
“Dean I know you’re both trying. I’m just lonely here without you.”   
“I miss you to sweetheart. I promise I’ll be home for Christmas. Even if I have to drive straight through to get to you.”  
“I love you Dee.”  
“I love you too princess. I’ll talk to you later ok?”  
“Goodnight Dean be safe.”  
“You too baby girl.”   
**  
Two days until Christmas and your boys still weren’t home. You had presents wrapped and under the tiny tree in the library, the bunker was clean, and goodies were baked and decorated. You could only do so much, so now you were organizing a little more of the men of letters stuff. You were listening to Christmas music as you worked when your laptop dinged. Walking to it you aw Deans face pop up on skype you quickly answered the call.  
“Hey gorgeous.” He greets smiling.  
“Hey handsome.” You smile back.  
“So we’re going to gank the sucker tonight then be on our way home.”  
“Please be careful.”   
“Always am princess.”  
You smile a little, still worried about him and Sam. If the hunt had been as difficult to figure out as he said, there wasn’t any way that the monster wasn’t going to be just as difficult to kill as it was to track and research about.   
The two of you talk for a few hours before he has to go. You pray to Cas to help them and keep them safe and make your way to bed.  
**  
Looking at the clock it was noon. Deciding you can’t say cooped up in the bunker any longer you bundle up and go out into the snow for a walk. It was Christmas eve and you were worried after your skype call with Dean yesterday. You hoped and prayed they were alright and safe, that they got the monster killed without too much of a hitch and would be home late tonight or early tomorrow morning.   
You walk for about an hour before coming back to the bunker for lunch and to warm up, sighing softly when the impala isn’t in the garage yet. After you eat and tidy the bunker again, you pamper yourself a little b taking a nice bubble bath, drinking some wine and relaxing. Really you were just trying to keep from worrying too much, and from missing him so much.  
You go to bed at midnight, having received no call from Dean or Sam. The worry gets to you so you cry as you fall asleep.  
**  
Dean drives straight through to get home to you and its four am by the time they arrive. He leaves Sam to his own devices as he quietly hurries into your bedroom. He notices your tear streaked face as he strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed careful not to wake you. His heart breaks a little because he knows how lonely and worried you’ve been with him not there. He wraps his arm around your waist and snuggles you as he falls asleep.   
**  
You woke with an arm securely fixed around your waist. You tense slightly only to realize it’s Dean when his sent hits your nose and relax instantly.   
“Hey gorgeous.” He mumbles into your neck as he kisses it.  
You flip to face him and kiss him hard and passionately. “You’re home!”  
“I told you I would be.”  
You kiss him again tangling your hands in his short locks. He squeezes your waist kissing back.  
Eventually you get up has breakfast and exchange gifts. The last gift you give Dean is in a tiny box he almost drops as he opens it.   
“(Y/N)….” He looks up at you, tears threating to spill.  
“Surprise?!”  
He tosses the box on the table and kisses you hard. Sam picks it up to look.  
“Congrats Guys!”  
“I’m gonna be a daddy!” Dean grins from ear to ear as he embraces his brother. Sam hugs you after congratulating you both again and leaves you alone.  
“I’m so happy. I love you so much (Y/N) and I can’t wait to meet our child.”  
“I love you too, we both do.”  
He smiles softly as he rubs your belly.  
“Merry Christmas Dean.” You kiss him softly tears of your own shining.  
“Merry Christmas (Y/N).”


End file.
